custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Antharix #I, for 1, believe it is well written. I can't take all the credit, of course, as the early life section was written by resident Bond, so, I believe this page is "worthy" to be on the main page. :D --~[[User Talk:Jman98|'Jman']][[User Blog:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 11:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #-- 02:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) *Tamar #One of my best articles and favorite characters. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Gunner #Arguably my most complete and informant article. please vote! I hate persistently negative people! 14:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *Combat forms #An interesting and very well-written article about the ways of battle. Its got images, and is very well done. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 08:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #Quite interesting. I wouldn't expect anything less from you. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 18:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #'Varkanax39' 11:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image *Lolwut? # I thought it was funny, and epic at the same time. And yes, it's made by me. --~[[User Talk:Jman98|'Jman']][[User Blog:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 11:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *A Successful Hunt: Canjar Prepares for Dinner #An intelligent Rahi preparing to devour a Voya-Nui Onu-Matoran? Rather unique, eh? Not to mention the excellent photo quality. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #Agreed I hate persistently negative people! 20:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *Video:Kinoka Stop Motion #My smoothest and funniest video. :D -MoccerT 23:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :*Er... It says "Embedding disabled by request". How on earth are The Powers That Be going to feature it, if they can't even place it on the Main Page? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] :*No it doesn't, not to me at least. -MoccerT 14:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :*It does to all the rest of us. I think that may be because you've set the video as unlisted or something. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 16:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :*How bout now? MoccerT 18:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::*No difference whatsoever. And I don't have a YouTube account, in case that gives you a clue to solving this mystery. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] :::*See User blog:Makuta Tarkairadan/Youtube Account (M.T.), I think that will work. MoccerT 19:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::*Weird... It still doesn't work. The other videos do, though. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] :::::*Now try my youtube channel. Go to the playlists section, and then click on stop-motion. Sorry, IDK why it's not working. :/ MoccerT 23:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::*Sorry, but I'm not allowed on YouTube. Thanks for the help, though. :-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Featured Story *The Curtain Descends #An amazing story. :)-MoccerT 11:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #I can agree with that. --—[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 11:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Very well wrtten story and is very touchingThe Soulbreaker 11:51, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Dramatic, sad, and epic. Definitely not your every day story. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #'Varkanax39' 11:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *Wrath of the Infinity'' #Now, I'd probably vote for the above, but I'm so selfish I can't help but to vote for my own. Featured Creation *Solis #My best MoC so far. VNT ~ Talk to me! 14:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #The Soulbreaker 16:04, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Epicbees MOC! :D -MoccerT 16:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Indubitably I hate persistently negative people! 17:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #TOO. MUCH. IDS5621 MOCs FOR THIS. -'Dark Phyrrus Has Arrived' 06:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #Baterra1202 #[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 18:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #w00t 'J97 Auditore' 21:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #'Shadowmaster' 21:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *The Armored Woman #what about this? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]] 15:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #ODST! 16:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Unless SM reenters his Rahkshi, I'll vote for Lenel/The Armored Woman. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) # —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 00:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) # # Jodol 20:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) # Do we even need to vote on this one? Featured Trivia *Many of Tetra Nui's buildings were relocated to Spherus Magna after the Mata Nui Robot crashed, and the city of New Tetra Nui was built. #--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Originally, because of the orange, Sharian was to be a toa of Earth. But he was changed to a Toa of Time and Space. Once he was changed, I based the name off part of the earth; Saharan Desert. Featured Quote *''"Defeat... is merely an addition of time... to a sentence... I did not deserve..."''-Harbinger #Yes, it's based off the Gravemind. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *'''Niha: "Hold still! You know, no one will think any less of you if you cry." "Whiteout": "Crying's for helpless wimps." Novux: "I'd be crying right now." "Whiteout": "Which proves my point exactly." -- Niha and Novux fixing Whiteout's wounds #Well, here's another quote I will feature in the voting center. It's quite humourous, actually.--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 20:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #A nice prophecy that foreshadows the future of JoD. I put much effort into it. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 01:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #MoccerT 12:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #Certainly one of the better, if not the best quote I've seen nominated I hate persistently negative people! 14:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #Good. :D -- 02:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Featured User * #Come on! He's done so much for the wiki, that he at least deserves this. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 23:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #I agree! :) -MoccerT 23:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Agreed. —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 00:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #He has earned it. Even if he won't be around to receive it... --'TDG (Talk)' 06:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #I hate persistently negative people! 14:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #Baterra1202 #HELLZ YES. ODST! 19:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 18:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #What more can I say? Slice deserves this probably more then any other user in the history of CBW. 'Varkanax39''' 22:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC)